Gigoló
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: Ren es un joven empresario cansado de vivir una vida rutinaria hasta que conoce en el lugar menos apropiado a la persona menos indicada enamorándose de algo que parece no estar aceptado en la sociedad. HoroXRen.
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que se pasen geniales sus vacaciones… como yo XD toda desdichada con cursos y cosas recreativas T-T pues este fic es relatado por Ren y como ya saben, uno de mis acostumbrados yaoi, la diferencia es que este contiene un ligero lemonish (es la primera vez así que no se quejen) bueno pues pásensela bien en Navidad y disfruten mi fic n.n **

**

* * *

**

**Gigoló **

Nunca imaginé que esto me iba a suceder a mí…

Regresaba de un rutinario y arduo día de trabajo. Eran las 9:00 pm, estaba algo estresado, con un pesado dolor de cabeza, necesitaba despejarme un poco; me subí al auto y arranqué… di vueltas sin sentido por toda la ciudad, no buscaba nada en concreto… tal vez placer…

Entre mis laureles, pensamientos vagos, me di cuenta que me encontraba en las afueras de la ruidosa ciudad, todo parecía tranquilo; avancé lento por los abandonados callejones, los peores barrios, y me topé con sorpresa a lo que suponía mi solución… un burdel…

Entré, a nadie le importó mi llegada, nadie se movió de su lugar. Caminé vacilante havia la barra, me senté sin darle la mayor importancia al sujeto de al lado. Me volví hacia las mesas y vi a una bella jovencita en el escenario de karaoke, su voz era dulcísima, me asombró su semblante, lucía un aura pura e inocente como para encontrarse en un sitio como ese, la admiré por largo rato, llevaba un corto vestido negro ajustado a su delgado cuerpo, el cabello largo y lacio… de un curioso color azul…

- es mi hermana

Una voz masculina, más preciso a derecha mía, me interrumpió en mi contemplación.

- ¿Es tu hermana? ¿La joven que está cantando?

Pregunté como en broma no queriéndolo creer.

- si…

El joven al contrario de su bella hermana, tenía una expresión melancólica, el lugar no ameritaba alegría.

- por favor… no quiero que… estés con ella

Su lamento me congeló, eran obvias mis intenciones, cedí a su lastimera petición.

- me duele amargamente esto… por favor…

- no lo haré, no te preocupes

Lo conforté, realmente se hallaba desesperado. Estuvimos en silencio por largo rato, a él no parecía molestarle, seguía analizando su deplorable situación de tanto en tanto tomaba grandes tragos de licor, más no aparentaba ebriedad… decidí charlar con él:

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

- su nombre es… es Pilika…

- oh… ¿Y tú?

- Horo-Horo

- hmmp…

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa… ¿Horo-Horo? Que nombre tan raro… pero ya ni aumentar la desdicha del joven mofándome de su nombre.

- mi nombre es Ren, gusto en conocerlo

- igualmente, pero este lugar…

- lo sé, como que no es muy apropiado para conocer gente

Sonreí, él, muy lentamente marcó una sonrisa también, era un joven simpático. Hice seña a que me sirvieran algo lo que fuera, con tal que sea licor… tequila…

- disculpe… -. Reanudé el hilo de la conversación luego de tomar. - …pero ¿Usted que hace aquí?

- …

- ¡Oh, perdone! No volveré a preguntar indiscreciones

- mi hermana… es…

- si, creo saberlo

- y yo…

- parece que… no está a gusto con esta plática, iré a buscar a alguien ¿Quién me recomendarías?

Él se enrojeció al instante y bajó la mirad, apenas logró farfullar:

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Me sorprendió su duda pero no había problema alguno

- por supuesto ¿Cuál es?

Se hizo eterno el tiempo ¿Qué iría decir que tanto trabajo le costaba? Sonrojado de sobremanera balbuceó:

- no… ¿No le molestaría hacerlo… con un hombre?

La pregunta me dejó totalmente atónito, no podía creerlo… ¿Él? Acababa de terminarme la 4° copa y me encontraba acalorado pero di un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor y todos parecían muy ocupados

- esta bien

Suspiré suave, rozando su mejilla y ajustando su corbata, al momento se puse de pie, sin levantar la mirada, se adentró en un pasillo, esperé unos segundos solo por las sospechas aunque en realidad no era necesaria la preocupación pues todos estaban en sus mundos.

El pasillo se encontraba en plena oscuridad y solo se podía guiar por el sonido… los gemidos de otras habitaciones casi al final del recorrido se detuvo y sacó un montón de llaves, todas marcadas, abrió, la habitación era de tamaño promedio pero con una amplia cama al centro, no lo podía creer aun…

Cerró con seguro solo por las molestias, se dirigió hacia la cama y sentándose en la orilla de esta se quitó su graciosa cinta de la cabeza, se deshizo la corbata, desabrochó el pantalón y se quitó los zapatos facilitándome labor, luego de todo aquel transcurso se atrevió a levantar la mirada mostrándome su notable sonrojo y fragilidad

- el pago… lo arreglaremos después… perdona pero… soy nuevo en esto, quizá sea algo torpe

- no te preocupes…

Me apresuré a decir acercándome y quedando de frente a él

- yo te enseñaré ¿Cuántas llevas?

De nuevo desvió la mirada, resoplando un pesado quejido

- esta es la primera…

Enmudecí, tal vez estaba bromeando, era imposible, no…

- perdóneme pero esa es la verdad, jamás he estado con alguien… de este modo… pues…

- eso, ya no importa en estos momentos

- tome

Quizá no tenía experiencia, pero si estaba preparado… lubricante, lo dejé a un lado de la cama y comencé a deshacerme la corbata y desabrocharme la camisa… sería una larga noche y apenas empezaba.

Me incliné para quedar a su altura y le levanté la barbilla, tenía un gran atractivo, sus labios estaban rojos de tanto morderlos por el nerviosismo, lentamente me acerqué a su rostro y sellé con suavidad sus labios en un contacto tímido, sin previo aviso me sujetó de la nuca y profundizó el beso, jalándome hacia él, invitándome a descansar en la cama, nos comenzamos a devorar a besos con desesperación, realmente le ponía pasión al asunto y por mi parte le haría disfrutar su primera vez.

- Ren… ahh… por favor…

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, inolvidable, pero a pesar de todo no puedo creer lo que pasó… tuve sexo toda la noche… con un hombre…

Nunca imaginé que esto me iba a pasar a mí…

**

* * *

**

**¿Les gustó? Me avisan! y aprovechó a agradecerles a todos los que han leído y dejado review en mis últimas actualizaciones "Jealous guy" y "Punk" ¡Gracias! XD no terminó de quererlos, manden review al fic que quieran que actualice primero ñ.ñ y en el siguiente capitulo de este fic pongo mas lemonish Oo (que pervertida) cuídense!**

**Dichos Mexicanos**

**_"Ni tanto que queme al santo, ni tanto que no lo alumbre"_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Como han estado? PERDONENME! Ya tiene casi 2 años que no subía otro capitulo TT espero que me perdonen y les guste la actualización, para que me perdonen (creo que eso será imposible) les dedico este capitulo a las personas que me dejaron review:**

**Ilenya, Kora, Arihdni, Vickyng, Alejamoto Diethel, Karin Nekoi Fayeryu, Nurineko, Tzadkael, Horita Zoldcik, Karenu-Kiyoto, Yumi Yamira, Zipr0x, Niacriza, Fallen Angel Angst, Jul Tao, Lucy Tao, Yuki Asakura, Marina, Chibikeko, Inuyashaluchi, Aikoneko, Ariel, Maiden-Mizutei, DeRaNgEd Of YaOi, Lady Tao, Lena, TaoDy Tao, Risa.Haradaa y Naru no Tao.**

**Espero que me perdonen TT porfis, aquí les va éste capitulo que se lo dedico a ustedes n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Gigoló**

¿Será que lo que hice… es correcto?

Se mostraba impasible, algo turbaba su tranquilidad. Había estado así aproximadamente una semana… desde aquel extraño encuentro, no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido y tal vez jamás lo olvidaría.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y con una gran expresión, Yoh saludó:

- ¿cómo has estado, Ren?

El mencionado ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de notarlo ni de lanzarle una mirada, pareciese que no había escuchado con la obvia probabilidad de no responderle.

- ¿algo te preocupa? -. Indagó curioso Yoh, ya se había percatado de la preocupación de su amigo y sabía a la perfección que tenía un enorme ¿problema? que no lo dejaba descansar y sinceramente quería ayudarlo.

- en realidad no sé que me sucede -. Resopló con desgano.

- toda esta semana has estado muy distraído ¿te ha sucedido algo malo? -. Se sospechaba que el castaño comenzaría a interrogar.

- el problema es que no sé si sea algo 'malo'

- ¿Qué es?

- no sé, no tengo idea de cómo explicarte

- ¿pero es algo grave?

- ¡Ya te dije Yoh que no sé! -. Dijo exasperado Ren, que se le agotaba la poca paciencia que poseía.

- ¡Perdón! -. Se defendió.

- creo que me he…

El castaño abrió los ojos muy grandes, agudizó al máximo su audición y agarrándose de los soportes del asiento, rayando casi la orilla de éste solo para escuchar lo que diría su amigo.

- … no sé

El menor de los Asakura ya había abierto la puerta para retirarse cuando Ren lo llamó, aquello parecía una broma.

- perdona Yoh, si supiera que me pasa no estaría en ésta situación

- descuida amigo, tómate el tiempo necesario

- la verdad me duele decir esto pero creo que me he… enamorado…

- ¿eso era todo, Ren?

- …de la persona incorrecta -. Finalizó como si fuera una sentencia.

- ¿incorrecta? Y dime ¿Quién es?

- para que te des una idea de quien es, te diré que trabaja en un burdel -. Expresó algo apenado el joven chino.

El gesto de Yoh denotaba desaprobación pero hasta esa altura de la conversación no iba a dejar solo a su amigo.

- creo que tienes razón, no es la persona correcta para ti

- tal vez… -. Dijo con aire soñador.

- y bien ¿Qué es? Tal vez es… ¿una bailarina, una mesera o una p…?

- ojala fuera de esas, pero no, es… no tiene caso recalcarlo -. Y comenzó a imaginar un montón de tonterías.

- Ren ¿no me oíste? -. La paciencia del Asakura también se esfumaba.

- ¿Qué dijiste? -. Despertaba al fin de su fantasía.

- cielos, parece que sí estás enamorado, tu atención a disminuido a 20 por ciento y va en descenso

- aja

Se quedó viendo fulminante con su par de ojos negros, Ren desvió su mirada: ya no era él mismo.

- me tengo que ir o sino mi hermano me despedirá

- está bien Yoh, gracias por escucharme, ya me siento un poco mejor

- una sola cosa antes de irme

- ¿Qué es?

Se le acercó de sobremanera quedando muy cerca de su rostro como si quisiera decirle algo de suma importancia.

- dime ¿Dónde queda ese burdel?

Al oír eso le lanzó una de sus miradas desafiantes para luego soltarse a reír.

- no te preocupes Yoh, si quieres hoy te llevo

Después de terminar un acostumbrado día de labor, Yoh y Ren se dirigieron a tan especial sitio. Entraron, y como siempre ocurría, no llamaron mayor atención de los clientes, eran dos jóvenes oficinistas muy comunes con 'deseos' de pasar un buen rato; nada anormal, de pronto Yoh dirigió una especial mirada sobre una sensual rubia que le arrebató de inmediato un suspiro.

- Ren, yo me voy con la rubia de allá

- es una bailarina y está en pleno show, cuando termine le pides sus favores

- ¡Dios! estar en éste lugar me tienta mucho -. Decía nervioso el Asakura.

- si, este sitio es una olla de pecados

- bueno, bueno, mientras la rubia se desocupa, yo me voy con aquella pelirrosada, nos vemos Ren

- oye ¿pero cómo…?

- será un rapidín

- "demonios ¬¬"

El ojidorado se quedó solo, se decidió por buscar un trago, algo que lo alivianara mientras esperaba a su amigo y sin predecirlo o planearlo, se sentó al lado de su… añorada compañía.

- hola Horo-Horo

El peliazul dio un respingo del susto, no se había percatado de la presencia a su lado, ese encuentro parecía una gran casualidad pero tal vez era cosa del destino; Horo-Horo se sonrojó al instante de recordar lo pasado aquella noche.

- ho… hola Ren -. Dijo casi inaudible.

- creí que no recordarías mi nombre

- no sé por que pero se me quedan los nombres de mis clientes

Ren abrió sus dorados ojos muy grandes, no se imaginaba o más bien no estaba preparado para oír eso.

- ¿has estado…'trabajando'?

- desde que tu y yo, creo que tuve mas valor ó…

No supo que lo impulsó, atrajo a Horo-Horo para sí y comenzó a besarlo; éste por su parte no se negó, tal vez a nadie se le negaba… Ren estaba enamorado de Horo-Horo pero ¿Horo-Horo lo estaba de Ren? Tal vez lo veía como otro cliente más. Por su parte Yoh regresaba de su momentáneo placer cuando espectó semejante escena.

- ¿Ren está enamorado de un… gigoló?

Mientras Ren saboreaba los dulces labios del peliazul, un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente:

- "¿Será que lo que hice… es correcto?"

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado y me entiendan que no tengo mucho tiempo (ni tengo computadora ni mucho menos Internet y este capitulo lo pasé en un cyber ) si alguien quiere pertenecer a mi C2 "shonen ai: HoroHoroXRen" me mandan un review, mensaje, mail, lo que sea XD y los agrego n.n cuídense mucho y consideren perdonarme TT bye!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! Como han estado? Ya era hora de que yo actualizara esta cosa XD perdonen la demora, no tengo excusas. **

**Les agradezco mucho sus review, espero que les guste la continuación n.n **

**:-:-:Dedicado a Asia:-:-:**

**

* * *

**

**Gigoló**

¿Debería enamorarme de un hombre?

El tiempo se había detenido para él…

Todos a su alrededor se hundían en la perdición pero él se hundía más y más…

Ren realizaba una erótica escena con su servidor, proyectaba una imagen indecente, aunque en aquel lugar, no importaba mucho.

Ren besaba al peliazul con desesperación, como intentando recuperar todo aquel tiempo que no había estado con él; Horo Horo un poco angustiado tuvo que cortar el obsesivo beso.

- tengo que ir al baño -. Se excusó el peliazul.

- te acompaño -. Lo detuvo del brazo.

- pero…

- quiero estar contigo

- esta bien…

Yoh había visto prácticamente todo, espectada muy incrédulo la inesperada elección de Ren, decidió seguir a su descarrilado amigo.

- "no puedo creerlo… no he tomado ni un trago como para culpar al alcohol de lo que acabo de ver ¿Será que Ren está enamorado de aquel chico? Pero si es un hombre, no puede o más bien no debe enamorarse de él"

En el trayecto, Asakura debatía internamente ¿Debía impedir la extraña relación? Realmente deseaba ayudar a Ren, no quería verlo sufrir por estar enamorado de la persona incorrecta.

Se dirigió al baño de hombres. Abrió lentamente la puerta, se dispuso a buscar a su amigo cuando escuchó quejidos, se acercó con incomodez hacia la dirección de la cual provenían los sonidos, inhaló y exhaló profundamente pensando en las probabilidades de una negativa.

- Ren… apresúrate -. Gemía el peliazul.

Yoh por poco se va de bruces al escuchar eso, tenía ganas de salir corriendo despavorido pero ya estaba ahí y debía hacer algo.

- Ren! sal de ahí! -. Gritó nervioso el castaño.

- aahhh!

Aquel gemido le erizó la piel, definitivamente quería irse de ahí.

- ya vámonos! -. Insistió el Asakura.

- no molestes Yoh! -. Masculló en respuesta.

- …te veo afuera -. Dijo con desgano, resignado de poder hacer algo al respecto.

Yoh salió, estaba enojado y a la vez avergonzado por lo sucedido, vaya problema, pero… Ren es su amigo… y no iba a permitir que un corriente gigoló le arruinase la vida con una relación prohibida.

La meditación del Asakura se vio interrumpida cuando Ren salió del sanitario, pero, su amante aun no salía, por lo que en un atrevido acto entró al baño y aseguró la puerta.

- Yoh ¿Por que cerraste la puerta? -. Cuestionó algo confuso.

Dentro se encontraba un acalorado peliazul que acomodaba su ropa.

- ¿Qué diablos te crees? -. Atacó el castaño.

- ¿Quién eres? -. Horo Horo estaba ofendido por la inesperada interrogante.

- soy amigo de Ren y quiero que te alejes de él

- pero yo no lo he buscado

- no vuelvas a brindarle tus servicios o sino…

Yoh sacó una pistola apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

El peliazul estaba sorprendido de tan exagerada reacción.

- habla con él y dile que frecuente a otra persona -. Respondió Horo Horo sin perder la calma.

- eso haré, escorias como tú no deberían de existir -. Y se fue dejando muy confundido al peliazul.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -. Ren no tenía idea de nada.

- no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de un hombre… ¡Un gigoló! -. Dijo en reprimenda como si su amigo se hubiera enamorado de la peor de las desgracias.

- lo sé, pero…

- no es correcto, olvídate de él -. Sentenció.

Aquellas crueles palabras perturbaron su mente, destrozaron su corazón.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

- "¿Debería enamorarme de un hombre?"

**

* * *

**

**Perdonen si está muy corto, ojalá les haya gustado n.n la actualización… tiempo indefinido XD**

**¡Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado review!**


End file.
